Jan Sangoku Musou
Jan Sangoku Musou (雀・三國無双) is a Mahjong game using Dynasty Warriors characters. There are no battlefields involved but there is interaction between warring generals with dialog that somewhat parodies Dynasty Warriors 5. This title is only available in Japan. Koei has no current intentions to release this in North America or Europe. Gameplay Players name their own "Mahjong warrior" from 32 preset designs and 6 different voice sets. Once the player has decided on a character, they can choose to either participate in a tournament or in one of the game's story modes. Each match in story mode has four participants, the player being set against three characters from the Dynasty Warriors series. The rules are similar to other Mahjong games but includes cuts of the series's characters during matches. Image displays are often voiced and essentially give hints regarding the opposition's situation. These cuts sometimes include the characters posing with their weapons or displaying emotions rarely seen in the series, which makes these instances unintentionally hilarious. The rules and scores are very similar to a form of Japanese mahjong, particularly the type that is found in competitive mahjong games and yaku. Players can still forfeit their hand and use pon, chii, riichi, or kan. Though the player is allowed to change certain rules, there are rules that remain by default. *Tiles consist of the tiger, character, bamboo, and honor tiles. Flower and joker tiles cannot be used. *The starting amount is usually set at 30,000. On certain stages, it can also be 16,000 or 20,000 points. *All games are competitive; there is no option for solitaire Mahjong. *The Kokushi Musou move (国士無双) and the Seven Pairs move can be done no matter what the game setting. *Only the abortive draw, Kyūshu yaochūhai touhai, can be made. *Unless it's free mode, the player can clear a stage by succeeding in certain goals. A couple objectives include reaching a high rating for specific winning hands or remaining at a certain amount of points by the match's end. They do not necessarily need to have the highest score or have another character at zero points. *All hands are considered closed; an open riichi cannot be performed. Modes Mahjong Toupai The story mode. There is a scenario for each kingdom and a "dream" story mode that is unlocked once the player beats all the other stories. Players travel from six different locations for each kingdom. ;Wei :Cao Cao, bored and restless, calls for the greatest mahjong warriors in the land to satisfy him with a game. Xiahou Dun asks the player to help him out by finding two other players. During this time, Wei is at war with Yuan Shao but that doesn't stop Xiahou Yuan from calling him over for a game. ;Wu :A grand banquet is being held for a mahjong tournament. The player is asked by Sun Jian to help with the preparations while he's away to escort his daughter on a faraway trip. ;Shu :The three brothers are presented with a grand mahjong table but lack the fourth person to fill in the empty spot. Seeing the predicament, Liu Bei orders his troops to find a strong mahjong warrior in hopes to find their "fourth virtuous brother". ;Musou :Final and longest scenario that pits the player against three opponents from each kingdom. They challenge the player to prove who is the better mahjong warrior of the era. A brief summary for each team's dialogue is attached. ::*Zuo Ci, Pang Tong, Zhang Jiao - magicians who decide to test the player. ::*Jiang Wei, Lu Xun, Sima Yi - eager strategists; Jiang Wei angrily states that Lu Xun has no right to be there, while Sima Yi jumps at the chance to defeat his rival. ::*Ma Chao, Gan Ning, Xiahou Dun - proud warriors who boldly declare their intentions to win; Gan Ning finds Ma Chao annoying and the two warriors bicker with each other, leaving an annoyed Xiahou Dun to start the match. ::*Da Qiao, Sun Ce, Guan Ping - Da Qiao cheers on her husband and he gets embarrassed. They share a tender moment together while Guan Ping watches on being a bit jealous. He wants to win the match to someday share the same type of happiness. ::*Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Cao Ren - Zhou Yu promises to play Xiao Qiao her favorite song if they win. Cao Ren scorns their open display of affection on the battlefield. After the player wins, he bashfully says that he'll act the same after the wars are over. ::*Zhao Yun, Zhang He, Diao Chan - the good-looking "cho" team; Zhang He gathered them together since the Japanese pronunciation of their names are a "beautiful" pun of the word butterfly. ::*Xu Zhu, Meng Huo, Dong Zhuo - rambunctious giants; Meng Huo and Dong Zhuo fight over treasure while Xu Zhu tries to calm them down with a Mahjong match. ::*Sun Shang Xiang, Xing Cai, Zhang Fei - Sun Shang Xiang and Xing Cai talk about pleasing their fathers but the latter can't find herself to cheer for her parent. Zhang Fei joins the team to show her how cool he can be. ::*Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, Dian Wei - the first two don't talk much and surprise Dian Wei when they suddenly start the match. ::*Huang Zhong, Xiahou Yuan, Huang Gai - Huang Zhong challenges Xiahou Yuan to a mahjong match but he isn't interested. He refers his rival to the "other old man" and the two have a manly match to see who's the better elder. ::*Yue Ying, Zhen Ji, Zhu Rong - wives team. Yue Ying and Zhen Ji start the match to see who is the better wife while Zhu Rong joins to see if they can get along. ::*Pang De, Taishi Ci, Yuan Shao - a respectful setup between two warriors until Yuan Shao complains about how no one wants to join him. Pang De tells him to prove his worth in the match. ::*Lu Meng, Ling Tong, Lu Bu - Lu Meng finds it disgraceful to share his family name with Lu Bu and challenges him to a match to see who keeps it. Ling Tong lazily helps his elder, even if he finds his reasons for fighting a bit too silly. ::*Xu Huang, Guan Yu, Zhang Liao - respectful warriors who want to test their might against each other ::*Cao Pi, Zhuge Liang, Sun Quan - successors of their lords who want to see who is better amongst them. ::*Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian - heroes who want to see who should be the true ruler of the land. Mahjong Ranking A tournament mode with four different types of matches. Free Mode Player can set the rules to their liking and go against any three characters in the game. Database Displays rankings and achievements from the other modes. Locations *Bar at Xu Chang *Guan Du *Xia Pi *Sima Yi's manor *Street *Bronze Bird Terrace *Chang Ban *Hu Lao Gate *Han Zhong *Cheng Du *Mt. Ding Jun *Fan Castle *Nan Zhong *Lou Sang Village External Links *Official Japanese page *Official Japanese PlayStation site *First stage for Wei *First stage for Wu *First stage for Shu *Cut scenes for first four stages in Musou *DS gameplay Category: Games